


swing (my way)

by twiceinamillion



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Crush, dahyun is a VERY panicked gay, inspired by twice's swing, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion
Summary: confess, dahyun always tells herself.just say I like you and it’ll be all over.but of course, she knows that’s not true.in reality, they’re nothing more than just friends.…aren’t they?(or: dahyun is gay, and she thinks sana isn’t.)inspired by twice’s swing !!
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	swing (my way)

dahyun waits at the bus stop.

the seat she’s sitting on is cold against her thighs, mostly because it’s early morning and it’s raining, too.

she can feel the humidity in the air.

quietly, she leans against her school bag, holding her jacket against her chest.

the moon, though blocked by the clouds, still casts its dim light across the urban area, though it’s nothing compared to the yellow streetlights illuminating the road.

_and illuminating a figure, in the distance._

the girl in the distance runs towards the bus stop – runs towards _her_ , and her hair is flying, her hands gripping her umbrella tightly as she dashes in the rain.

_sana._

dahyun’s best friend.

and also… maybe her crush?

(she doesn’t know, feelings are confusing.)

water splashes with every step sana takes, and dahyun can’t help but think to herself that _she looks like a mess_.

_I wish she would be my mess._

and as the older girl slows to a stop, panting, dahyun can’t help but smile.

_(she’s so cute.)_

“you okay?” she asks, as she takes the older girl’s bag, putting it on the cold seat beside her.

and for good reason, too. sana ran the whole way here, didn’t she?

(as dahyun takes sana’s bag from her arms she can’t help but realise that _her hands are so_ _cold_.)

(she wants to hold them.)

(forever.)

“yeah,” the older girl pants, struggling to close her candy-coloured umbrella, “I’m so sorry I’m late- did you miss the bus? I kept you waiting, didn’t I- I’m so late, I-“

“hey.”

dahyun reaches towards sana’s umbrella, taking it with a soft grip.

at that moment, her hand happens to land on top of the other girl’s, and _just for a moment she wishes that-_

she pushes down those thoughts and takes the umbrella, closing it easily.

“it’s alright.”

and at that moment, there would’ve been an awkward silence between the two girls, if not for the fact that the bus arrives (perfect timing, dahyun thinks to herself), its headlights casting a bright beam on both of them.

“come on.”

the younger girl smiles, grateful for the sudden interruption.

she hands sana’s bag back to her, and slings her own over her shoulders as she stands up.

“let’s go.”

* * *

they’re sitting on the bus now, sana sitting on dahyun’s right as the younger girl takes out her phone.

she takes her earphones out of her pocket, plugging them into the device in her hand, and she scrolls past the million playlists (for her many different moods).

_ah, there it is._

dahyun taps on the playlist titled _sana’s favourites <3._

a soft, emotional song starts playing. the title of it reads _melting._

_it’s pretty good,_ the younger girl thinks. the voices are high, but gentle and airy, full of comfort, and the song is calming, like a soft pillow.

it makes her feel like she could fall asleep right there.

and it makes her think of sana.

of falling asleep in her arms…

dahyun shakes her head slightly, pushing the thought to the back of her mind.

(to be honest, this song wasn’t one she’d expected to add to her phone.)

(but sana _loves_ it, so…)

the older girl had mentioned how much she liked the song a while back.

and that night, dahyun had instantly searched it up to download it on her phone.

it was the least she could do.

then the bus comes to a sudden stop, jerking her back to reality.

snapping out of her daze, the younger girl looks up and gestures to sana, offering to share earphones, just like they do every day.

and just as she expected, the other girl accepts it with a beautiful smile that lights up her entire face.

they sit there like that for a while, sharing earphones, sharing music, dahyun listening to songs that she doesn’t know but knows that _sana loves._

and she thinks that _if we could stay like this forever, it would be okay._

(but she’s wrong.)

at her side, sana’s eyes flutter shut ever so slightly.

and then dahyun feels a sudden weight on her shoulder.

she shifts, looking to her right-

_and sana’s leaning on her, her eyes closed, resting her head on dahyun’s side._

dahyun can’t help but widen her eyes slightly, and her heart’s going crazy, she can’t help but imagine all the things they could be-

she tries to push down that thought.

_she can’t._

her heart’s pounding against her chest, each beat reminding her that _you love her, you love her, you love her._

_can sana feel it too?_

the music plays in her ears, a beautiful tune, just like the girl who recommended it to her.

_“stay with me a little more, I wanted to say, but I couldn’t.”_

_“more than anything else you’ve seen, I want to give you my heart.”_

_“I hope you realise,”_

**_“I don’t want anything else.”_ **

and dahyun’s mind whispers along with the lyrics she’s heard so many times before, engraving them into her memory.

* * *

when the bus arrives at school dahyun almost can’t bear to shake sana awake.

but she does anyways, and the older girl lets out a groan, reaching up to rub her bleary eyes.

“already…?” she sighs, as she lifts her head off dahyun’s shoulder (which was beginning to hurt, so maybe that’s a good thing).

sana hands dahyun’s earphones back to her as she steps off the bus, and she gives her a sunny smile that makes her heart explode with _love_.

“we’re walking home later, right?” she asks, and dahyun nods.

“yeah, see you,” she answers, and sana waves at her before she turns and walks off once again.

as dahyun walks towards her classroom, she can’t help but think about the other girl again.

sana, with her round eyes and her pretty pink lips. her wavy pink hair, her melodic voice, and the way she _smiles,_ like she’s the happiest girl in the world.

she can’t help but think about just now, sana’s brown eyes lighting up, twinkling, as her lips curve into the sweetest smile.

those lips, those soft pink lips, that she’d _love_ to…

to…

_no._

she scolds herself quietly, giving herself a mental slap on the face.

_pull yourself together. she’s flirted with so many guys already, and there’s essentially a 0 percent chance she’s gay. not that she’d even want you anyways._

_so don’t get the wrong idea. stop pining after her already. she doesn’t swing that way._

_she sees you as a friend. and that’s it._

dahyun tries to forget about sana as she walks up the stairs.

(she still can’t.)

* * *

“there you are! I’ve been waiting for you for hours!”

sana runs up to dahyun as the younger girl smiles.

“it was just 5 minutes.”

“doesn’t matter. later, you’re buying me lunch,” sana smirks, and dahyun almost says “anything for you” before she stops herself and her words die in her throat.

she nods instead.

they walk past a playground on the way home.

and dahyun can’t help but smile at sana’s reaction, as a cat crosses their path with a meow.

“awwwww!!” the older girl squeals as she runs over to pet it, and the calico cat casts its green eyes over at the strange pink-haired girl dashing over before stalking away quietly with padded feet.

“ah, you’re so cute!” sana coos, still following the feline, and after walking past the playground swings the cat decides to give up, lying on the floor as sana sits down beside it, stroking it tenderly with a hand, showering love and compliments upon the tiny feline.

and dahyun thinks _oh my god, I want to be that cat so **bad**_ **.**

she loves how sana’s so kind, so gentle to everything and everyone she meets.

she loves _sana_.

but does sana love her?

_as a friend,_ her brain says to her, _she loves you as a friend._

and of course, normally, that’d be a good thing.

but in this case, if she stays with sana like this…

would it tear her apart?

_I want to tell her,_ she says in her heart.

_I want to tell her how much I love her, how much I love her eyes, her smile, her kind heart._

_I want to tell her how much I want to be with her. forever._

_I want to say it._

**_I can’t say it._ **

_sana would definitely refuse,_ her brain interjects. _and that day you’d go home crying, and the next too, and yes, even the day after that, because sana would never be your friend ever again._

_and how awkward is it to learn that your friend’s attracted to you?_

her brain answers, with no hesitation.

_very._

dahyun’s heartbeat quickens – though for a wildly different reason than before – as she can’t help but imagine a world where she decides to confess to the older girl.

but sana rejects her, weirded out, and from that day on she never talks to her again and every day dahyun goes to and from school alone and at recess she sits by herself and-

“hey.”

her thoughts are cut off by a hand waving in front of her face.

and dahyun panics.

sana, confused, waves her hand in front of dahyun’s face again.

“hey, are you okay-”

“I- I like you.”

in the heat of the moment, dahyun blurts out those 3 words – those 3 words that she’s wanted to say for so long, but have never escaped her lips.

until now.

_wait, no- I didn’t mean- why-_

dahyun can feel heat rush to her face, even as terror makes the blood want to drain from it, and she knows she’s turning red. she wants to cover her face with her hands, to hide herself, to roll up in a spiky ball like a porcupine and never show herself in public ever again.

(I… huh? dahyunnie, what-)

sana’s voice is faded, like it’s coming from far away, but the use of that _nickname_ from her lips makes the voice in the younger girl’s mind _panic._

_what have I done- I- I-_

_no!!_

a cry, a _scream_ , from the voice in her head, filled with despair and panic and pure unbridled _terror_ , and she wants to break down and cry, cry till the world ends and there’s nothing else to cry for except for this moment.

_you’re overreacting,_ her brain spits at her, and she cries back _I can’t stop._

it sighs at her, disdain filling its imaginary voice.

_laugh it off, brush it off, quickly-_

then, a sneer.

_too late._

a tear escapes dahyun’s eye as she clasps her hands to her trembling mouth, fighting back a sob, her limbs shaking as she takes a step back.

it rolls down her cheek, falling, soaking into the dirt.

and more come to take its place, leaving tear tracks all over her face, the lines a stain on her pale skin.

(oh my god- dahyunnie-)

sana’s faded voice sounds out again.

but no, she doesn’t _dare_ to look up at the older girl, to see the disapproving look that must be on her face by now.

to see her dismissive, scornful _sneer_ as she turns away and _never comes back._

or even worse, a-

dahyun’s legs tremble at just the _thought_ of it, adrenaline coursing through her veins, fight-or-flight instinct telling her nothing but to _run, run, run_.

and she can hear sana’s voice, crying out, but it’s nothing more than a distant echo, softer than a whisper, _softer than a breath._

(dahyunnie, what’s going on-)

a plea, from so far away. dahyun pays it no heed.

her hands shake violently as they cover her tearstained face, lip trembling as her eyes close because she knows _she won’t be strong enough to see sana leave._

and then-

firm hands grip her shoulders, _jolting_ her back to reality.

her eyes are squeezed shut. she can’t see a thing.

but the first thing dahyun realises is that _sana’s still here._

_why?_

with a slight hesitation, the younger girl opens her eyes, and she’s met with…

the full force of sana’s gaze.

_and it’s nothing she expected it to be._

sana’s gaze is full of concern and worry, and dahyun almost gets lost in those brown eyes-

before she reminds herself to _snap out of it,_ the voice in her head stinging like poison.

but before she can do anything else, sana pushes down slightly on the younger girl’s shoulders without a word, making dahyun lower herself down to the ground, until she sits on the cold floor with her knees huddled in front of her, tears still lingering on her face.

_and sana sits down next to her, reaches out a hand and wipes them away._

when she looks up at dahyun, her eyes mirror the younger girl’s – full of tears.

“dahyun... please.”

“talk to me.”

her pleas reach the younger girl’s ears.

dahyun wishes it hadn’t.

_but I want to._ her mind screams out, silent, unheard.

_I need to._

_I have to-_

**_I can’t._ **

“please.”

sana’s voice echoes in her mind.

“for me?”

_I want to,_ dahyun whimpers, the words trapped in the _cage_ of her brain.

and for once, her mind _relents_.

_once you do this, you can’t come back._

she knows.

she doesn’t care.

quietly, the dam in her mind cracks.

the dam that’s been holding back all the words she wanted to say.

it feels like the lines are growing, crawling, like a spider stringing its silken, _corrosive_ web across the wall, reaching out to the farthest edges of the brick, stretching, spreading.

and it’s crumbling.

so dahyun gives in.

and she shatters the wall in her head.

the words come flooding out like a waterfall, finally released, finally let free, all her worries and all her panic and all her _I love you_ s for sana spilling out of her lips at once, and she can’t stop, she _doesn’t want to stop._

she rambles on and on, all the words that she held down, held back for _so long_ finally coming out, bursting out of her.

“and I know that I love you, sana,” she cries, her tears coming back with full force now, and sana puts a gentle hand on dahyun’s cheek, whispering “dahyunnie…” as she wipes the tears away with her thumb.

and the younger girl can’t help but let out a sob at the sudden contact.

“but I know, too, that you don’t swing that way.”

“so I’m really sorry for being in love with you…”

“and I’ll…“

“I’ll try to stop from now on, okay?”

and sana’s heart, now, is the one that _shatters_.

a second passes.

but it feels like forever.

then the older girl pulls dahyun into a hug, holding her tight, thinking _I’ll never let you go, never._

dahyun feels sana pulling her closer as arms wrap around her waist, tight, pressing the younger girl’s body to sana’s own.

her head lowers to rest on the other girl’s shoulder, her tears soaking into the fabric of the other girl’s shirt.

and she leans against her, her body limp, except for her hands which hold sana tightly to her, the two now body to body.

in a way, it’s nothing but a mockery of before – sana leaning on dahyun, now dahyun leaning on _sana –_ but she doesn’t care.

all she cares about is this moment, with sana’s arms around her, the older girl’s supporting hands on her back, her breath warm against her skin.

her heart leaps, and in this moment she can’t help but imagine that in another situation, another _life_ , they’d be just like this, with her in sana’s arms, embracing, hugging, _loving_.

_maybe in that other universe, she wouldn’t be crying._

_(but maybe this is good enough already.)_

ever so slightly, sana lets go of dahyun, her body moving back, and her hands leave the younger girl’s back only to hold her hands, her grip soft and tender.

_her palms are soft,_ dahyun can’t help but think, as she looks up at sana, into her eyes.

and those round eyes are gentle, yet shimmering with tears.

_they’re beautiful,_ she thinks.

the same words echo in sana’s mind as she gazes at dahyun.

and the older girl takes in a breath.

“please,” she breathes, eyes fixed on hers.

“don’t ever stop.”

“because I love you too.”

and dahyun’s heart _stills_.

then sana reaches up, placing her hands on dahyun’s shoulders, and pulls her closer, eyes locking on hers once again, and dahyun’s eyes widen-

before their lips crash together and sparks ignite in their hearts.

dahyun’s eyes are wide open, watching sana’s flicker shut, her long eyelashes fluttering, as she pulls herself firmly towards the younger girl, deepening the kiss, savouring the moment.

her mouth opens slightly in shock as she takes in a surprised breath, and sana takes the opportunity to sink further into her embrace, to sink further into her _kiss_ , her hands moving from dahyun’s shoulders to wrap around her waist once more, and all the younger girl can think is _more, more, **more**._

_(greedy, hmm?)_

_dahyun agrees._

and the younger girl lunges forward, her own eyes fluttering shut, and her hands reach up to the back of sana’s head, pulling the older girl towards her even more as she moves closer, _so much closer,_ deepening the kiss even more.

her heart’s pounding, each strong beat a declaration of her love, a song that echoes throughout her mind, throughout her entire body, and she can only hope that sana hears it too.

(she does.)

they stay like that for a while, as sana’s hand draws soft, gentle strokes across the younger girl’s back tenderly, dahyun’s heart screaming out _love you, love you, love you._

and sana’s heart says the exact same thing.

* * *

sana and dahyun sit on the swings, rocking slightly back and forth.

“are you… feeling better now?” sana looks over at the other girl, concern written all over her face.

“yeah.” dahyun flashes the older girl a grateful smile. “much better.”

“thanks to you.”

there’s a long pause.

until dahyun breaks it.

“you know…” her voice trails off, the younger girl deep in thought. “honestly, I thought you were straight. which was why… I panicked so much.”

“me?”

sana pauses, confused, turning to stare at dahyun. “straight?”

“I mean, yeah… you dated a bunch of guys, and you never seemed to be interested in girls…”

sana quickly interrupts with a smile.

“I’m bi, silly!”

dahyun gapes at her, stunned for a second.

then, with an audible groan, she buries her head in her hands.

“oh my god, I’m so dumb… why didn’t I think of that?”

“no, no, it’s okay!”

sana’s eyes widen as she attempts to reach out to the other girl, to comfort her, but she leans too far, her body slipping slightly, and her hand jerks back to grip the swing tight.

“ah! sorry, force of habit.”

and dahyun can’t help but laugh, the tension in the air gone in an instant.

“ah, you’re so clumsy.”

“I love you anyway.”

“and I’ve loved you since forever,” sana replies, her eyes shining.

“so there’s that.”

they share a laugh, the beautiful sound of it fading into two beautiful smiles, as bright as the sun.

and quietly, the two swing in tandem, their paths (and their hearts) as one.

**Author's Note:**

> (this was also slightly inspired by melting and be as one, now that i think about it.)
> 
> i was listening to those 2 songs when i made this,,, and i guess i might've integrated some parts into this? cool!
> 
> if you like this please check out [my tumblr](https://2wice-in-a-million.tumblr.com) !! i post more of my writing there :)))


End file.
